Distraction
by No Bass Without Voice
Summary: My first MU fic! Not really canon. This one-shot centers around the ROR party, including all frats and sororities, and a very interesting couple...Enjoy reading!


**Distraction**

At the ROR house, the ROR members were busy preparing for tonight's party. Naturally, Johnny oversaw the whole ordeal, bossing his crew around to get everything done on time. 

While Chet, together with Chip, were busy hanging the decorations, and Randy wiping the floor in record time, Javier and Reggie were playing the first game of ping pong of the evening. 

Javier was serving them fast and Reggie was desperately trying to keep up. His fat body wasn't made for any kind of sports, really. 

"Come on, my friend, we are just warming up!" Javier said, his Spanish accent and smirk making Reggie even more annoyed with him. By this time, Reggie was panting. 

"I-seriously-can't-do-this-anymore-man" Reggie managed to bring out between large inhales of breath. He let himself fall on the Fatboy behind him and fell asleep instantly. 

"I guess that's another win for me, yes?" Javier spoke smugly, more to himself than to anyone else. He chuckled as he twirled the palette between his fingers, making his way to the common room. 

"Ah buddy, Javier! Just the one I needed to see." Johnny Worthington III exclaimed, grabbing Javier briefly as a greeting, whom smiled. 

"You know my friend, I just know something is up when you approach me like that." Johnny laughed at that. 

"Well I thought we'd make the party a bit more interesting, a bit more exciting... and you are the man for the job."

* * *

Whether it was combing their fur, painting their impossibly long nails, or even getting all the slime out of their ears; all the monsters on Greek row were getting ready for the party held at the ROR house that evening. 

The Oozmas, who weren't even going until the PNK girls invited them. As the Scare Games progressed, OK gained a little more confidence from the other students' admiration, so they decided it couldn't harm them to go to the party and to try to have a good time. 

The EEK girls, who already went for their third run of the day, were all freshly showered and sporting their nicest work out-outfits to the party. Their leader, Carla Delgado, looked at her sorority and decided they couldn't have looked more fresh. 

After almost burning himself on the iron, Big Red was finished ironing all of JOX' hoodies. He handed them to the rest of his frat and as per usual, they took a photo together before heading out the door. They had to look sharp, and they did. 

While Rosie was putting in a new piercing, Nadya, Sonia and Susan were blackening their eyes in front of a huge mirror. With the help of Rhonda, who had earlier extra straightened her spikes, Nancy put her statement spiked necklace on. The girls of Eta Hiss Hiss only found it natural to try to look and be as scary as possible, being a scare student and all. 

Lastly, Naomi was checking every bit of her sister's outfits for perfection. When the last hair was blow-dried and the final earring was put in, Naomi gave a thumbs-up to Carrie, who was sure they were going to turn heads today. With the same swing in their step, the Python Nu Kappa girls walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey guys, how're you doing? Please go inside and don't forget to have a drink, it's on the house!" Chip was in charge of greeting every guest at the entrance. He loved his job, getting to lay the first eye on the beautiful girls coming to his party. The EEKS were by far his favourite, and there they were, just arriving. 

"Welcome, girls! You all look especially beautiful tonight." He directed himself towards the EEK girls, a half smile plastered on his face. Donna winked at him, even though he couldn't really see it. 

"We hope there's some good music, we really want to dance!" Chip smiled. 

"That's all taken care of by yours truly, ladies." 

And Chip was right, everything was taken care of. The common room looked like it was on fire; excessive decorations, loads of monsters giving it their all on the dance floor and the DJ blaring her music. 

Javier was standing on one of the few balconies, watching over the partying bunch beneath his feet. He wasn't the type to mix into the crowds; he much rather watches calmly from the sideline. 

He smirked to himself as he thought about the prank the RORs were going to pull on the Oozmas tonight. It was perfect. And he, although he didn't openly show it, was rather proud Johnny put him in charge of it. 

Javier wasn't shy laughing at others. It put some spice into his life, as he liked to call it. He could hardly wait. 

He continued to watch the crowd, but his attention suddenly shifted towards a noise behind the balcony door. He squinted his eyes, gave a suspicious hum as he turned to the door. No one was allowed in here. 

Carrie Williams, who went upstairs in search for a bathroom to touch up her make-up, didn't expect anyone else to be there, so she shrieked a little. Javier felt thrills down his body. 

He hummed and crossed all his four arms. 

"Nothing to see here, chica." Carrie adjusted her skirt and regained her posture, head up high. 

"Well that's not what I would call a warm welcome. I was just looking for the bathroom, of which you _boys_ seem to have none." Javier smirked at that. 

"I've searched all over and could not find even one, how is that even possible?" Javier, who was leaning against the wall in a bad boy manner with his arms crossed, took the time while Carrie was ranting to look her up and down. 

He definitely liked what he saw. 

"Why do you need a bathroom?" Javier decided to test the girl, wanting to lure her temper out. 

Carrie rolled her eyes visibly and put her long arms on her waist, emphasizing how small it was. 

"Are you dumb? Why do you think us female monsters need a bathroom for during a party? To touch up of course!" Carrie worked herself up, causing her eyes to flicker red. Javier's widened, then went back to their half-open state. 

He took the opportunity to come closer to the PNK girl, staring her straight in her 3 eyes. This made Carrie a bit self-conscious, although she would never admit that. She blushed a little as well, but luckily her head was red enough to cover that up. 

"You really don't need it." It was out before he knew it. Why even? 

"Pardon me?" Carrie snarled, but a bit more softly. She ran her fingers through her hair, still a little aggravated, but curious to ask nonetheless. 

"The make-up. You chicas don't need it. Especially you." Javier said with the usual confident but calm voice, even though he felt a little bit embarrassed and tense on the inside waiting for her reaction to his smoothness. 

He meant it, though. 

Carrie didn't really know what to say. He had taken her aback a little, never having expected what she considered the biggest compliment from him. Then she realised she didn't even know his name. 

She shook her hair back and her long lashes fluttered. Javier found it to be very appealing and he was staring again. 

"Well, thank you, whatever your name is." Javier chuckled. 

"Javier Rios, chica. Javier is fine." He rolled his r's so that it sounded more exotic, which he was. 

Carrie watched his mouth while he spoke, his accent making her a bit woozy. They stared at each other for a minute. Carrie broke the silence and their gaze. 

"I have to go now; my girls are probably waiting for me." Carrie turned on her heels, slowly walking away while Javier watched her skirt sway from left to right. He couldn't contain the wide grin which was now on his face. 

"Please do have a good time, chica." Carrie turned her head once more and looked between her lashes at the still grinning monster. 

"It's Carrie Williams, actually. Carrie's fine" 

And with that, Carrie was gone. 

"Talk about spice" Javier thought to himself.

* * *

Later that evening, it was time for the prank and all ROR guys knew it. It all went according to plan. Johnny gave his welcome speech and exclaimed how much he supported Oozma Kappa and how they were part of the bunch now. 

Then, the paint and glitter were thrown, and Randy pulled the cord for the finishing touch: the stuffed animals, who were entirely Javier's idea. 

Then it all broke loose: everyone was laughing at the poor Oozmas, who were completely being humiliated. Chet, who stood beside Javier at the bar, never laughed so hard. 

"Man, J, did you see that? Your plan worked perfectly! Cute-ma Kappa, Cute-ma Kappa, hahaha!" He shouted maniacally. It was the ultimate prank, Javier's prank, that he would never dare to miss. 

But the truth is that Javier never heard Chet shouting beside him. In fact, he didn't even look at the Oozmas, all covered in cuteness. 

All his eyes and attention were set on the PNK leader, who was giggling with her sorority sisters. He thoroughly enjoyed the occasional winks he received from her. 

"Are you even watching? This shit's hilarious!" Chet shouted once more, then kept on laughing. 

But Javier, needless to say, was a little distracted.


End file.
